Demon's Life
by Iin S
Summary: Di sebuah kastil besar nan gelap hiduplah seorang iblis ganas dengan gigi layaknya drakula, berinisial HY. Rambutnya bermodel spike, kuku-kukunya tajam yang pasti dengan sigap dapat menerkam mangsanya .../"Kau harus menjadi iblis sejati, Youichi!"/ RnR?


Balasan Review untuk fic _Heart_!

Buat **Just 'Monta -YukiYovi, Rin . aichii, Mitama134666, Hikari Kou Minami, Dark 47, Cyrix Uchiha, Lavenz Aru, HarunoZuka, Heartbeat Satellite, Devasya Nathania Kamilla, DiaNa MoGami, sasoyouichi, chiusa akefumi, Hiyoko Ichikawa, cookies chocolate, salmahimahi, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, Uchiha Reyvhia **udah Iin balas via PM :D (Tambahan: **malees Login w** udah dib alas via PM juga ke akun aslinya)

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuhiru chan<strong>: Sankyuuuuuuuuuu! Ahahah, jangan nangis xD

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p><strong>TheMostMysteriousGirl<strong>: Sankyuuuuu~ iya nih, soalnya AU :3

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p><strong>Levina<strong>: Makasiiiih~

Kya! Satu lagi dapet di mana? #bah

Ndak apa :)

Sankyu udah review~

* * *

><p><strong>Muthiruma youichi ga login<strong>: iyaaaaaa~ hehehe~

Oke, udah 'kan? xD

Siiip! Makasih reviewnya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pokerface a.k.a mizuki<strong>: makasih kritiknya, akan saya rundingkan*?*

Ahahah! Sankyuuuu!

Sankyu reviewnya :D

* * *

><p><strong>DEVIL'D<strong>: makasih! Hahaha XD

Sankyu reviewnya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Himmi-chan<strong>: makasiiiih! Harus dong, hahah XD

Ini udah selanjutnya xD

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p><strong>Anezakibeech<strong>: Makasiiih! Siiip!

Sankyu reviewnya~ xD

* * *

><p>Yosh! Selesai! Silahkan nikmati ceritanya xD<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kastil besar nan gelap hiduplah seorang iblis ganas dengan gigi layaknya drakula, berinisial HY. Rambutnya bermodel spike, kuku-kukunya tajam yang pasti dengan sigap dapat menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.<p>

"Yuuya_-san_! Yuuya_-san_!" seorang pelayan 'seumur hidup' keluarga Hiruma dengan rambut berwarna coklat caramel memekik sembari berlari membawa sesuatu.

Pakaiannya seperti seorang _butler_ dengan warna merah-hitam. Sayap di belakang punggungnya yang berwarna hitam tampak bergerak-gerak.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sena?" sahut iblis yang dipanggil Yuuya sembari tersenyum kecil. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Sena mengeluarkan peta dengan tulisan _'earth'_. Jemarinya mengarah ke salah satu gambar berwarna hijau muda dengan bentuk seperti kepingan-kepingan biskuit yang berserakan.

"Namanya Jepang. Bentuknya lucu, ya! Sepertinya banyak mangsa yang enak di sana," kata Sena sembari menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya kepada Yuuya.

Yuuya mengangguk-angguk setuju lalu memegang dagunya. Senyuman lebar tampak mengembang pada wajahnya yang tampak layaknya manusia berumur dua puluh-an. Kini, umurnya sudah mencapai enam ratus tahun, dan Sena berumur dua ratus tahun. Semangat antusias terpancar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

_**Ctik!**_

Ia menjentikkan jarinya karena telah berhasil menangkap maksud Sena.

"Kita ke Jepang! Itu maumu, 'kan? Pasti menyenangkan di sana!" ujar Yuuya disertai anggukan dari Sena, "Suzuna juga diajak saja!"

Belum lama jeda yang Yuuya berikan, muncul seekor kelelawar merah di hadapan Yuuya.

**Boof!**

Lalu kelelawar itu berubah menjadi Suzuna dengan gaun berwarna hitam-merah. Model gaunnya seperti baju _maid_ namun 'tak berlengan. Dengan sayap kelelawar berwarna merah menghiasi punggungnya.

Senyumnya ceria, begitu juga dengan wataknya. Membuat aura di sekelilingnya juga ceria.

"YA! Suzuna datang bertugas!" teriak Suzuna dengan ujung jari telunjuk menempel pada pelipis, ibu jari ditekuk ke telapak tangan—seperti posisi hormat, dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Semburat merah bermunculan di wajah Sena ketika melihat gadis yang berumur beberapa bulan di bawahnya berteriak semangat.

Yuuya tersenyum senang. Ia bahagia telah menjadi raja di istananya. Sayangnya, ia belum memiliki pasangan hidup.

"Hm … di sini ada gunung Fuji. Bagaimana kalau kita mendarat di sana saja?" usul Suzuna sembari menunjuk sebuah segitiga bernama 'Fuji Yama'.

"Boleh! Sena, Suzuna, siapkan kereta! Kita akan berangkat ke Jepang! Sebelum matahari terbit!" titah Yuuya.

"_Hai_!" lalu Sena dan Suzuna bergegas menyiapkan apa yang tuannya inginkan.

'Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna dan Sena kembali ke hadapan Yuuya.

"Kereta sudah siap!" ujar Sena pada Yuuya.

"Barang-barang seperti peti, lilin, lampu klasik, dan setoples darah sudah siap!" lapor Suzuna.

Yuuya tersenyum senang lalu melihat jam berbentuk bundar yang ia keluarkan dari _tuxedo_nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Title: Demon's Life.**_

_**Written by: Iin.**_

_**Idea from: Kyuli dan 4 Cewek Cantik.**_

_**Warning: OoC, typo[s], misstypo[s], 3**__**rd**__** POV, semi-AU, Oc, and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For my first anniversary at FFn! Yay!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Fuji Yama, 03.45 a.m.<em>

Kereta milik Yuuya, Sena, dan Suzuna telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Di sebuah gunung yang gelap dan sepi. Suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring memecah keheningan malam.

Terlihat sinar matahari bermunculan, sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah kastil tua terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan pekikan nyaring kelelawar menggema dari sana.

"Rumahku yang baru!" Yuuya berteriak di dalam rumahnya dengan kencang. Sena dan Suzuna menutup telinga mereka.

Yuuya meletakkan petinya di samping cerobong asap. Ia membuka petinya lalu terlihat bantal berwarna putih dan sandaran punggung berwarna ungu gelap terpampang di hadapannya. Corak peti milik Yuuya sangat mewah. Permata-permata indah menghiasi tiap tepi petinya.

"Supaya hangat, aku meletakkan tempat tidurku di dekat cerobong asap. Keren, 'kan?" Yuuya memasukkan tubuhnya ke peti itu. Tutupnya masih terbuka untuk melihat reaksi Sena dan Suzuna.

Sena dan Suzuna hanya dapat mengangguk.

Yuuya keluar dari petinya untuk mengambil setoples darah lalu menegaknya hingga habis. Merasa laparnya sudah hilang, ia kembali masuk ke peti cantiknya.

"Sepertinya matahari akan terbit! Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Sena, Suzuna, silahkan beristirahat jika kalian mau," kata Yuuya sembari menutup pintu petinya.

Sena dan Suzuna kembali mengangguk lalu saling bertatapan setelah memastikan Yuuya tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari darah untuk sarapan tuan besok?" usul Sena.

"Hm … ide bagus! Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa tidak tidur seharian," respon Suzuna.

Sena tersenyum kecil lalu menggandeng tangan Suzuna, "Ayo!"

Senyuman di wajah Suzuna kembali merekah, "Mh!"

Sena dan Suzuna keluar dari kastil menuju ke pemukiman manusia untuk mencarikan tuannya mangsa.

Mereka terbang dalam bentuk kelelawar agar terbebas dari hutan belantara yang mengelilingi kastilnya. Sena dan Suzuna sama sekali 'tak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua masih bergandengan hingga mereka mendarat di tepi hutan.

Wajah Suzuna memerah karena malu. Segera saja ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sena.

"Um … maaf, Suzuna. Aku tidak sengaja, hehehe," cengir Sena.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita menyamar sebagai manusia saja," lalu, dengan lincah Suzuna menghilangkan sayapnya, merubah giginya, dan membuat telinganya seperti manusia—tidak seperti _elf_.

"Benar juga, ya," Sena mengangguk-angguk lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Suzuna.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menjelajahi seisi desa untuk mencari manusia hidup yang bisa mereka bawa untuk tuannya.

Seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya menjadi incaran Sena dan Suzuna. Dengan lihai, mereka berhasil menyusup ke dalam kamar gadis berambut hitam itu. Sena dan Suzuna mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan gusar.

"He—mmph!" saat hendak berteriak, Suzuna menutup mulut gadis itu menggunakan tangannya agar 'tak menyebabkan keributan.

"Sssh! Kau 'tak ingin kita bunuh, 'kan?" ancam Suzuna dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya menempel pada leher gadis yang diketahui memiliki mata berwarna _emerald_.

Ia berhenti melawan, Sena mulai mengeluarkan sayapnya ketika kondisi aman. Suzuna mengikutinya, lalu mereka berdua membawa gadis itu terbang menuju kastil.

+_Demon's Life_+

Yuuya memegang perutnya yang bersuara. Suara yang sangat mengganggu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Lapaaaar! Sena! Suzuna! Kalian di manaaa?" teriak Yuuya sembari memegangi perutnya.

Sena dan Suzuna datang dari pintu depan dengan gadis cantik yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Mata Yuuya membelalak lebar. Apakah ini mangsa berikutnya? Terlalu cantik menurutnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yuuya pada gadis itu.

"Kozue Yokari," jawab gadis bernama Yokari dengan tenang.

"Hm … menikahlah denganku, Yoka_-chan_," lamar Yuuya tanpa disangka.

"Yu-Yuuya_-san_, tapi dia mangsamu," ujar Sena memotong pembicaraan Sena dan Suzuna.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mau menikahi iblis sepertimu!" sergah Yokari dengan keras.

Pikiran licik terlintas di kepala Yuuya.

Ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang berkuku panjang lalu menggesek-gesekkan kukunya pada _tuxedo_ mewahnya.

"Hm … kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memangsa seluruh warga di kota ini," ancam Yuuya.

Yokari tersentak mendengar pernyataan Yuuya. Memakan seluruh warga? Dia iblis, jadi dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Lalu, Yokari mengangguk pasrah.

Yuuya mengambil sebuket bunga lalu memberikannya pada Yokari. Sebuah gaun telah terpajang dengan indah di dinding Yuuya.

"Pakai itu dan bawa ini. Suzuna, ambil kamera. Kita akan menikah hari ini dengan kelelawar sebagai saksi!" titah Yuuya seenaknya.

"_Hai_," sahut Suzuna dan Yokari.

Suzuna mengambil kamera, dan Yokari mengenakan pakaiannya di ruang ganti.

Setelah Yokari keluar, terlihat bunga mawar merah telah terpajang dengan indahnya di kantung _tuxedo_ Yuuya.

"Ayo, sayang," Yuuya menggenggam tangan Yokari lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Kelelawar-kelelawar berjejer di belakang mereka.

**Jepret!**

"Kita sudah menjadi suami-istri, Yoka_-chan_!" teriak Yuuya.

"Apa? Apa tidak ada pengucapan janji suci?" protes Yokari pada Yuuya.

Yuuya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Yokari.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara pernikahan manusia. Jadi, lebih baik kita mengabadikan momen ini saja. Oke?" jelas Yuuya, "Sena! Suzuna! Bawakan aku seluruh hewan di gunung ini! Aku lapar!"

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh memakan mereka!" kembali Yokari menentang Yuuya.

"_Hai_!" lalu Sena dan Suzuna pergi untuk mencari hewan yang akan disantap oleh Yuuya.

"Tidak ada dalam perjanjian bahwa aku tidak boleh memakan mereka, 'kan?" Yuuya berseringai kejam ke arah Yokari.

Dengan geram, Yokari kembali mengalah pada Yuuya.

Yokari tidak pernah berharap—bahkan berpikir—ia akan dinikahi oleh seekor iblis dengan paksa.

+_Demon's Life_+

_**Ten years later …**_

Hiruma kecil sedang bermain dengan Sena dan Suzuna di taman kastil. Hiruma mengulum permen karet _less sugar_ sambil meletupkan balon-balon kecil dari permennya itu.

"Kekekeke! Kalau kalian tidak mau menemaniku bermain, nyawa kalian akan melayang besok!" kekeh Hiruma ketika melihat rambut Suzuna yang acak-acakan dan wajah Sena yang ketakutan akibat ulah Hiruma cilik.

"Kami tidak akan mati! Kami 'kan abadi, weks!" lawan Suzuna.

"Kalian akan mati jika Ayah sialanku membuang kalian dan menghancurkan kalian berdua!" tantang Hiruma nakal.

"Sudahlah, Suzuna_-chan_. Tidak ada gunanya melawan Youichi_-san_," lerai Sena dengan sabar.

**Puk!**

Balon meletus kembali dari bibir Hiruma. Ia menyeringai senang ketika melihat ada kelinci yang melompat-lompat di taman tempat ia bermain.

"Diam di situ, Kelinci sialan!" Hiruma melompat menangkap kelinci tersebut.

Kelinci berwarna putih dan sangat cantik. Hiruma mengincar lehernya, lalu menancapkan taring-taringnya. Setelah darah mengalir, ia menghisapnya.

Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kelinci tersebut sudah mati. Bulu-bulu putihnya ternodai darah merah dari lehernya.

"Ternyata benar kata Ayah sialan! Darah itu rasanya enak sekali!" seru Hiruma sembari menghapus darah pada sudut bibirnya.

"Hie!" Sena memekik ketakutan.

Tampak tingkah Hiruma menyerupai kelinci. Ia melompat ke sana-ke mari.

"Yaaa! Youcchi 'kan hanya setengah iblis! Jadi, ia akan mengikuti sifat pemilik darah yang ia makan!" Suzuna mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya menggunakan ujung telunjuknya.

Sena hanya mengangkat bahu dan Hiruma bertingkah seperti kelinci yang gelisah. Melompat ke segala arah tanpa tentu tujuannya.

"Setelah darahnya dicerna, ia akan kembali seperti biasa," Suzuna menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Yokari dan Yuuya keluar dari kastil menuju taman untuk melihat anak mereka.

"_Kaa-san_!" Hiruma berlari memeluk ibunya.

Yokari mengelus rambut spike hitam putranya dengan lembut. Kini ia telah mencintai Yuuya dengan tulus—walau memerlukan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk ayahmu, hm?" tanya Yokari pada Hiruma.

"Tidak, ah! Hei, Ayah sialan, ternyata rasa darah itu enak, ya!" Hiruma menatap Yuuya masih dengan memeluk Yokari.

Raut wajah Yokari berubah. Menampakkan ia tidak setuju dengan yang Yuuya ajarkan kepada anaknya.

"Anak pintar … lebih baik, kau meminum darah manusia saja. Rasanya lebih enak," bujuk Yuuya kepada Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Aku tidak membutuhkan pujian busukmu itu, Ayah sialan!" Hiruma berkacak pinggang.

Yokari menarik lengan Yuuya lalu menatap Yuuya dengan serius, "Kita harus bicara sekarang!"

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dengan bingung. Yokari menatap Hiruma lembut lalu meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Hiruma.

"Nanti kita akan makan malam seperti biasa, oke?" kata Yokari.

"Aku tidak suka nasi!" Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Haah …" hela Yokari lalu membalikkan badannya dengan tangan melambai.

Ia masuk ke kastil bersama Yuuya.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Yokari membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Yuuya tajam. Jelas-jelas, ia menampakkan ketidak senangan terhadap sikap Yuuya kepada anaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengajarkan You seperti itu!" Yokari membentak memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia harus menjadi iblis sejati! Kau lihat 'kan dia tidak bisa berubah dan terbang menggunakan sayapnya sendiri?" protes Yuuya pada Yokari.

"Tidak! Dia anak kita, dan aku tidak ingin ia lebih terjerumus kepada hal seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi iblis!" sentak Yokari panjang lebar.

Yuuya mengepalkan tangannya karena geram. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Kau itu manusia! Sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang iblis! Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Yuuya menerkam Yokari.

Digigitnya leher Yokari hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dengan ganas, Yuuya menghisap darah istrinya yang merupakan manusia itu.

"Akh! Yuuya! Hentikan! Kau ingin membunuhku? Ukh!" rasa sakit yang Yokari rasakan sudah 'tak tertahankan lagi.

Tubuh Yokari memucat perlahan. Darahnya mulai habis terhisap oleh Yuuya.

Hiruma masuk menuju ruang tamu lalu melihat Yuuya tengah memendamkan kepalanya pada leher Yokari.

"_Kaa_—"

**Brugh!**

Tubuh Yokari terjatuh dengan leher yang mengucurkan banyak darah. Terlihat dua lubang taring pada leher Yokari. Sudut bibir dan bagian bawah bibir Yuuya ternodai oleh darah.

Mata Hiruma membulat ketika melihat ibunya terkulai lemah bersimbah darah akibat perbuatan ayahnya sendiri.

"_Kaa-san …_ kekeke … jangan bercanda!" Hiruma berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan bahwa ibunya tidak meninggal.

"Maaf Youichi. Ini tidak terlihat seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidak membu—"

"Kau membunuh _Kaa-san_, dasar Ayah sialan!" potong Hiruma tajam, "aku benci kau! Aku benciii!"

Sena dan Suzuna masuk ke ruang tamu karena suara berisik yang terdengar. Ketika melihat tubuh Yokari tergeletak 'tak berdaya dan bersimbah darah, Suzuna menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan keadaan 'nyonya' tercintanya.

"Cebol sialan! Rambut biru(Suzuna) sialan! Ikut aku untuk pergi dari rumah ini!" teriak Hiruma dengan berani, "atau kalian akan menjadi mangsanya!"

Sena dan Suzuna hanya dapat mengangguk. Yuuya memegang keningnya melihat tingkah anaknya. Orantua macam apa dia? Yang membunuh ibu dari anaknya sendiri karena emosi dan keegoisan?

"Diamlah di sini, Youichi!" pinta Yuuya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, ia berjalan ke luar kastil dan meninggalkan Yuuya sendirian. Suzuna dan Sena hanya mengikuti dari belakang sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sena … Suzuna … tinggallah di sini," pinta Yuuya sekali lagi.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku! Atau aku akan memanggil empat orang yang memiliki golongan darah A, B, AB, dan O untuk menyegel kalian bersama Orang sialan itu di dalam peti!" ancam Hiruma.

Sena bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman pemuda kecil di hadapannya. Segel empat golongan darah yang terkenal dapat membuat bangsa iblis terjebak di dalam peti selamanya, memang menjadi ancaman besar bagi kaum _akuma_ di dunia.

"Dengarlah, Youichi! Darah iblis tetap mengalir dalam nadimu! Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi iblis bersamaku! Iblis yang sempurna dan abadi!" Yuuya memekik emosi.

**Blar!**

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Yuuya hanya mematung di depan pintu. Bersama tubuh sang istri yang 'tak bernyawa lagi.

+_Demon's Life_+

_**Six years later …**_

SMU Deimon adalah SMU yang sangat—ditakuti oleh semua calon siswa-siswi baru. Namun, itu berlaku jika ia mengetahui siapa yang 'akan' mengatur SMU Deimon—di balik layar.

"Kamu _nggak_ gugup lagi karena dikelilingi dekorasi _amefuto_ yang kamu suka, 'kan? Dapat dua burung dengan satu batu!" ujar seorang setan bertelinga elf, bermata _emerald_, gigi runcing, dan rambut _spike_ pirangnya.

"Kurasa malah dia bakal lebih gugup daripada sebelumnya," komentar seseorang yang terlihat cukup tua untuk anak seumurannya.

"Haaaaa …" desah seorang pemuda berbadan raksasa dengan kagum melihat ruangan itu. Matanya berbinar merasakan kedamaian, aura 'bling-bling' terasa di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Eh … mukanya jadi damai begitu …" lelaki yang terlihat paling berwibawa itu kembali berkomentar.

**Grek …**

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang guru yang membawa map berkaca mata.

**Wush!**

Tiba-tiba ia tertarik mundur. Seseorang menariknya secara paksa.

"Apa-apaan kau!" terdengar suara dari luar ruangan, "ganti baju? Bicara apa … buku ancaman? E … kenapa tau soal itu …"

**Grek …**

Pintu bagian depan terbuka lagi lalu keluarlah seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian _amefuto_ menggunakan kaca mata.

"Kita mulai tesnya dan kalian jangan lupa masuk klub _American football_!" seru bapak-bapak itu dengan paksa.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hiruma masuk melalui pintu belakang dengan santainya.

"Mamo, kayaknya ada orang yang aneh banget! Gimana kalau dia sekelas sama kita?" seorang gadis berambut hitam bernama Ako bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

"Bikin semua orang takut … orang seperti itu _nggak_ bisa dimaafkan! Kalau lulus, aku akan masuk komite disiplin!" tegas Mamori—sahabat Ako yang tadi dipanggil 'Mamo'.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hiruma melirik ke arah Mamori tanpa Mamori dan Ako sadari. Hiruma mengeluarkan Suzuna dan Sena dari kantungnya tanpa ketahuan siapapun karena ukuran mereka berdua yang telah diperkecil. Hiruma meletakkan mereka di atas pundaknya.

"Kekekeke! Cebol dan Rambut biru sialan, apa golongan darah gadis berambut _auburn_ dan bermata biru safir sialan itu, huh?" tanya Hiruma pada kedua 'makhluk' kecil yang kini berada di pundaknya.

Antena di kepala Suzuna bergerak-gerak nakal. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah gadis yang Hiruma maksud lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Golongan darahnya A!" jawab Suzuna semangat.

"Hm … kita amati dia selama satu tahun dulu. Kekeke …" kekeh Hiruma lalu meraup Sena dan Suzuna.

Sena kebingungan. Ada apa? Kenapa? Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Saat Sena dan Suzuna sudah berada dalam kantung, rasa penasaran Sena meluap-luap.

"Ada apa, Suzuna_-chan_?" tanya Sena heran.

"Biasa … laki-laki dan perempuan. Tertarik, lalu suka deh!" Suzuna malah heboh sendiri.

"Eh!" tiba-tiba wajah Sena memerah melihat Suzuna.

Suzuna juga memerah saat melihat wajah Sena yang merah. Lalu mereka memalingkan wajah masing-masing karena malu.

+_Demon's Life_+

_**One year later …**_

Pemuda berambut coklat karamel memasuki lapangan Deimon. Tentu saja ini sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Ia selalu ke sini semenjak 'tuan muda'nya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediamannya lalu bersekolah di SMU Deimon ini satu tahun yang lalu.

"Masa' aku harus menyamar jadi manusia, sih? Apalagi …" Sena mengarahkan pandangannya pada gedung SMU Deimon.

"Sena! Sini-sini!" tiba-tiba seseorang dari kejauhan memanggil Sena. Suara lembut seorang gadis cantik berambut _auburn_ dan bermata biru safir.

"… Aku harus menjadi 'adik' dari seseorang yang membuat You—eh! Hiruma_-san_ tertarik," runtuk Sena.

Mamori mendekat ke arah Sena, dan Sena malah menjadi panik. Ia takut apa yang ia katakan terdengar dan membongkar 'rahasia besar' Hiruma.

"Nomor ujianmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"021!" jawab Sena reflek.

"Ada! Ada 021! Hebat! Sena hebat!" puji Mamori sambil mengacak rambut Sena.

"Berhasiiil!" teriak Sena berpura-pura senang.

'_Apa aku harus manggil dia Mamori_-neechan_? Aku 'kan sudah dua ratus tahun!'_ runtuk Sena dalam pikirannya.

"Sena! Serius!" bisik Suzuna yang berada dalam kantung Sena. Respon Sena hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti perbincangan Mamori seperti biasa dan bertemu dengan Hiruma.

"Sampai ketemu di upacara masuk sekolah, ya!" teriak Mamori melambaikan tangan.

Sena hanya mengangkat tangannya.

"Nah, apakah kalian sudah berhasil menilai karakternya selama seharian ini?" Hiruma muncul dari balik gedung.

Suzuna melompat keluar lalu membesarkan tubuhnya setinggi tubuh Sena.

"Sifat orang bergolongan darah A!" Suzuna memulai.

"Kelebihannya, ia adalah teman yang lembut, penuh pertimbangan yang bijaksana, serta sangat peka dengan orang di sekelilingnya; sopan dan rapi, sangat menarik, dewasa; selalu mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sempurna dan hati-hati; sangat bertanggung jawab, dan selalu menepati janji yang ia buat," tutur Suzuna panjang lebar.

"Hei, aku belum selesai!" saat melihat Hiruma dan Sena menghela napas, ia memotong.

"Kelemahannya, kadang-kadang ia sangat meremehkan sesuatu; sifatnya yang mudah kawatir membuatnya berhati-hati, sehingga selalu berpikiran negatif terhadap semua keadaan," lanjut Suzuna.

Hiruma mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Sena menebak-nebak apa golongan darah Suzuna.

"Lakukan penelitian selama beberapa hari. Mengerti?" titah Hiruma lalu berbalik, "setelah itu, bawakan aku darah segar dengan golongan darah apapun."

"_Hai_!" Sena dan Suzuna mengangguk dengan tegas.

+_Demon's Life_+

Beberapa hari berlalu seperti biasa. Sena masuk ke klub _amefuto_ bersama Hiruma dan Mamori untuk menyelidiki seorang gadis blasteran Amerika. Anezaki Mamori.

"Selamat pagi, Youcchi! Kubawakan kau darah golongan B!" Suzuna datang dengan tangannya yang membawa nampan. Di atas nampan itu, terdapat segelas darah berwarna merah dengan huruf 'B'.

"Sebenarnya, cewek bergolongan darah A dengan cowok bergolongan darah B memiliki sifat yang berlawanan. Tapi hari ini adanya cuma golongan darah B. Cowok bergolongan darah B cenderung melanggar peraturan, sedangkan cewek bergolongan darah A sangat patuh terhadap peraturan. Hm … hari ini pasti akan seru!" Suzuna menjelaskan pada Hiruma.

_**Slurp …**_

_**Glek …**_

Hiruma menelan habis segelas darah tersebut lalu menghapus sisa darah pada sudut bibirnya, "Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Suzuna menoleh dengan tatapan marah ke Hiruma, "Heii! Aku sudah susah menjelaskannya panjang lebar, tau!"

Sena datang dengan seragam yang lengkap, "Hiruma_-san_! Aku berangkat duluan, ya! Suzuna_-chan_, kau akan membuntuti Mamori_-san_—eh! Mamori_-neechan_ lagi, 'kan?"

"Ya, Sena_-kun_. Ehehe … sana berangkat! Kalau kau datang bersama Youcchi bisa gawat!" nasehat Suzuna.

"Oke!"

_**Deimon High School, Club Room**_.

Di ruangan klub Devil Bats yang dihuni oleh tiga orang—Mamori, Kurita, dan Sena—kini dipenuhi oleh kue-kue yang manis.

**Grek …**

Suara pintu dibuka, menampakkan siluet lelaki berambut _spike_.

**Gusraak!**

Tendangan ia layangkan pada meja tempat kue-kue manis tersebut diletakkan.

"Buang semuanya!" titah lelaki _spike_ itu kasar.

Suzuna yang berada dalam kantung seragam Hiruma hanya bisa berdoa dengan pasrah untuk keselamatannya.

"Akan kujelasin cara tanding White Knight!" Hiruma membalikkan meja tersebut, dan terlihat lapangan _amefuto_ mini yang terlukis di meja itu.

"Bilang saja kalau mau kuenya disingkirin!" teriak Mamori emosi karena masih ingin menikmati acara memakan kuenya, "kenapa seenaknya begitu?"

"Orang yang suka iseng, itulah ciri cowok golongan darah B. Cewek golongan darah A sifatnya lugu dan mudah percaya, tapi Mamori masih belum menunjukkan sifatnya. Hm …" desah Suzuna dalam kantung Hiruma.

"Kelihatan biasa, ya, kalau ada yang protes," gumam Kurita masih melahap kue yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku yang sudah biasa saja takut …" komentar Sena. Ia sudah biasa melihat tingkah Hiruma. Tentu saja karena ia merupakan pelayan 'abadi' milik Hiruma.

Mereka mulai membicarakan tentang pertandingan melawan White Knight. Miniatur-miniatur yang dibuat susah payah oleh klub desain dimanfaatkan oleh Hiruma. Mereka mulai menyusun strategi.

"Tapi semuanya lari … _nggak_ ada _pass_ sama sekali? Biarpun disisa sepuluh _yard_ masih tersisa _3__rd__ Down_?" tanya Kurita yang masih kebingungan.

"Habis, _nggak_ ada yang bisa merebutnya," sahut Hiruma.

"_3__rd__ down_?" tanya Sena—yang menyamar sebagai anggota baru, sehingga berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, aku belum jelasin soal itu, ya?" tanya Kurita pada Sena yang terlihat kebingungan.

Mamori yang berada di dekat Sena mengambil sebuah buku yang berada dalam tasnya, lalu tersenyum malaikat ke arah Sena.

"Sena, kupinjamin ini. Kemarin aku sudah mengingat semuanya," tawar Mamori memberikan Sena buku panduan peraturan _football_ yang mudah.

"Hebaat!" Kurita tersenyum senang melihat hal itu.

"_Nee-chan_ memang pintar …" Sena meraih buku yang Mamori berikan.

Mamori tersenyum kecil dengan rasa yang bangga.

"_Nggak_ mungkin dalam semalam bisa mengingat semuanya," komentar Hiruma tajam.

Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan tatapan sinis. Ia berkacak pinggang lalu menatap Hiruma dengan serius.

"Aku ingat!" seru Mamori.

"Hooo, seandainya ada yang _nggak_ bisa kau jawab, gimana?" tantang Hiruma.

"Akan kukasih tiga pertanyaan tingkat tinggi. Kalau satu jawaban saja salah, kau _nggak_ boleh membantah lagi dan harus kerja sekuat tenaga!" Hiruma mengajukan persyaratan untuk Mamori. Lebih tepatnya, perjanjian.

"Eeh, baiklah! Sebaliknya, kalau jawabanku benar semua kau harus janji _nggak_ akan mengganggu kami lagi!" Mamori menatap Hiruma semakin tajam dan dekat.

Hiruma mengambil senjatanya berserta peluru, sedangkan Mamori mengambil sapu.

"Soal pertama, sepuluh _yard_ itu berapa meter?" tanya Hiruma sembari memasukkan pelurunya.

"Itu sih gampang! Sekitar Sembilan meter, 'kan?" Mamori mengeluarkan sikap buruk golongan darah A—meremehkan sesuatu.

"_Nggak_ boleh, jawabannya harus sampai ukuran terkecil di _yard_ Amerika!" sergah Hiruma lalu menyiapkan senjatanya untuk menembak Mamori.

"I-itu _nggak_ ada hubungannya sama peraturan _football_!" keringat dingin meluncur dari kening Mamori.

Mamori menutup mulutnya lalu memincingkan matanya—berpikir, " 9,1440183 meter," jawab Mamori.

Muncul sudut siku-siku pada pipi Hiruma, wajahnya menampakkan ketidak sukaan.

"Soal kedua! Sebutkan semua kasus yang menyebabkan pergantian menyerang dan bertahan!" emosi Hiruma membuncah. Ia melayangkan tembakan brutal ke langit-langit ruang klub.

"Waktu kesempatan keempat _nggak_ bisa terus sampai sepuluh _yard_, setelah dapat skor, waktu menangkap tendangan, waktu bola tendangan keluar lapangan, waktu tendangan berhasil dihentikan, waktu selesai setengah main pertama, waktu pertahanan merebut bola!"

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Hiruma kembali melayangkan tembakan karena kesal dengan Mamori yang selalu bisa menjawab semua soal-soalnya.

'_Satu pertanyaan lagi!'_ seru batin Mamori senang.

"Oi, ayo latihan angkat beban," Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu!" Mamori merasa marah. Tentu saja, bukankah Hiruma sudah berjanji akan memberikan tiga soal?

"Cewek bergolongan darah A selalu menepati janji, berkebalikan dengan cowok bergolongan darah B yang terlihat seenaknya sendiri. Walaupun sifat mereka sama sekali bertolak belakang, ada hal yang menyenangkan kalau mereka berdua bertemu. Selain itu, karena sifatnya yang berbeda, mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang saling melengkapi!" teriak Suzuna.

+_Demon's Life_+

"Yak, latihan angkat beban selesai," ujar Hiruma mengakhiri latihan angkat beban.

Mamori, Sena, dan Kurita duduk di atas kursi sambil menghapus keringat yang mengucur dengan derasnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya!" Sena pamit lalu dijawab anggukan dari Mamori.

"Aku juga," susul Kurita.

Kini, di ruang klub hanya ada Hiruma dan Mamori.

Setelah merasa baikan, Mamori berdiri lalu mengambil sapu.

**Srek … srek … srek …**

**Tik … tik … tik …**

Suara sapu Mamori menggema di ruangan, berpadu dengan suara ketikan Hiruma.

"Hiruma_-kun_. Aku ingin tau, ayahmu seperti apa, sih?" Mamori membuka pembicaraan antara dia dan Hiruma.

**Plop!**

Suara letupan balon meledak dari arah Hiruma. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Kekeke … kau ingin mengetahui Orang sialan itu untuk apa?" kekeh Hiruma.

"Dia ayahmu, Hiruma_-kun_! Jangan kau panggil dengan kata sialan!" bantah Mamori.

Hiruma tidak mengindahkan perkataan Mamori lalu kembali sibuk dengan _laptop_nya.

Tangan Mamori yang memegang sapu, kini menganggur. Semuanya sudah ia kerjakan. Rasa lelah kembali merayapinya. Ia terduduk di depan Hiruma.

"Ayahku sudah mati," ucap Hiruma.

"Bohong!" seru Mamori lalu mendorong layar _laptop_ Hiruma menggunakan jemari tangannya sehingga tertutup, "Dia ayahmu, Hiruma_-kun_. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap anaknya dan dia tetap ayahmu. Ceritakan!"

"Maumu apasih, Manajer sialan?" Hiruma yang merasa risih membentak Mamori.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang ayahmu!" tuntut Mamori.

Hiruma berdecak kesal lalu bangun dari duduknya, "Kau tidak perlu tau tentang Orang sialan itu. Aku membencinya, itu saja yang kau perlukan."

Mata Mamori membelalak mendengar penyataan Hiruma. Hiruma bangkit lalu mengambil _laptop_nya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju pintu. Ia meninggalkan Mamori sendiri.

**Srek …**

Suara kertas terjatuh menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya.

"Hotel Asaki?" gumam Mamori melihat kertas itu.

+_Demon's Life_+

Seorang gadis yang menggunakan terusan berwarna _peach_ dan _legging_ berwarna putih berada di _lobby_ sebuah Hotel. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir terlihat mengkilat di bawah cahaya lampu.

Seorang lelaki berambut _spike_ pirang terlihat menenteng tas plastik dengan tulisan 'Sonson' berisi permen karet _less sugar_.

"Hiruma_-kun_? Jadi ini rumahnya?" gumam gadis itu—yang 'tak lain adalah Mamori.

Saat Mamori hendak mengikuti Hiruma, seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam lebih dulu mengikuti Hiruma. Merasa ada yang aneh, Mamori mengikuti Hiruma dan ternyata lelaki itu juga mengikuti Hiruma.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan jarum kecil dari saku jasnya.

Hiruma berbalik menatap lelaki itu. Hiruma menyadari dirinya dibuntuti.

"Kekeke … Orang sialan! Beraninya kau membuntutiku!" kekeh Hiruma.

'_Orang sialan? Bukankah itu panggilan Hiruma_-kun_ untuk ayahnya, ya?'_ terka Mamori.

Hiruma mengeluarkan senjata M-16 lalu mengarahkan moncongnya pada lelaki 'hitam' itu.

Terlihat lelaki berbaju hitam itu dengan gesit melemparkan jarum yang tadi ia keluarkan itu pada kepala Hiruma.

**Cleb!**

Jarum tersebut dengan sukses menancap pada kening Hiruma. Sayang, Hiruma tidak memiliki _implus kecepatan dewa_ seperti yang dimiliki Agon.

Tubuh Hiruma goyah, dan sebelum ambruk pria itu menangkapnya.

Mamori bersembunyi sebelum dirinya dilihat oleh lelaki hitam itu.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, nak," ujar lelaki hitam itu.

Dan Mamori sadar, itu adalah ayah Hiruma.

Setelah lelaki itu melewatinya, Mamori berlari menuju arah lelaki tadi.

"Mamori_-neechan_!" panggil Sena dari kejauhan.

"Se-Sena?" Mamori memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sena basa-basi.

"Kau tau di mana Hiruma_-kun_?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Um … _ano_ … _etto_ …"

"Kau tau siapa ayah Hiruma_-kun_?" desak Mamori, "kenapa ia menculik Hiruma_-kun_? Kau tau?"

Sena melihat air mata menggenang di sudut mata Mamori.

"Sena_-kun_! Mamori_-san_!" pekik Suzuna nyaring.

"Suzuna_-chan_!" Sena balas meneriakkan nama Suzuna.

"Suzuna?" Mamori malah mengernyitkan alis.

"Hiruma_-san_ diculik oleh Yuuya_-san_!" seru Sena panik.

"Yuuya?" Mamori kembali kebingungan.

Suzuna menoleh ke arah Sena, lalu hanya dibalas oleh angkatan pundak. Mamori menatap Suzuna penuh harap. Ia khawatir dengan Hiruma. Tapi, apa ada hubungannya dengan Mamori sendiri? Kenapa Mamori begitu mengkhawatirkan Hiruma? Kenapa Mamori begitu perhatian dengan Hiruma?

Sayap tiba-tiba muncul dari punggung Suzuna, disusul juga dari punggung Sena.

Sena dan Suzuna mengulurkan tangan untuk Mamori.

"Jika kau ingin tau siapa Hiruma yang sebenarnya, ikuti kami," ujar Suzuna pada Mamori.

Mamori menerima uluran tangan Suzuna dan Sena.

"Kau yakin yang menculik ayahnya?" tanya Sena meyakinkan.

Mamori mengangguk, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Sena dan Suzuna mengajaknya terbang. Mamori kebingungan, ia takut kalau-kalau ia terjatuh—karena ini tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

Ia terbang menuju gunung Fuji, lalu terlihat kastil tua yang menyeramkan. Di sana ia mendarat bersama Sena dan Suzuna.

"Kurasa kau benar, Hiruma diculik oleh ayahnya," komentar Sena.

Suzuna membuka pintu, lalu terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Sepertinya suara pintu yang dibuka sama sekali 'tak terdengar oleh Hiruma dan Yuuya.

"Kau harus menjadi iblis sejati, Youichi!" paksa Yuuya pada Hiruma.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi sepertimu, Orang sialan!" sergah Hiruma.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat pada tempat tidur, sehingga ia 'tak bisa melawan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau sudah memiliki rasa suka pada manusia? Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari takdirmu. Kau tetap setengah iblis, sehingga kau juga akan bernasib sepertiku!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa urusanmu Orang sialan?" Hiruma melawannya.

Yuuya mengambil suntikan berisi darah, "Kau harus membunuh orang yang kau sukai! Kau harus membunuhnya!"

"Membunuh? Kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan membunuhnya!" putua Hiruma masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Apa? Kau harus membunuh gadis berambut _auburn_ yang membuntutimu ke tempat tinggalmu! Bermata biru safir dan—" perkataan Yuuya terpotong.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh Manajer sialanku! Karena dia yang aku lindungi! Dia yang aku jaga dan—" Hiruma 'tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Yang kau sukai? Yang kau cintai? Sadarlah, Youichi! Dia manusia, sama seperti ibumu. Sedangkan kau setengah iblis, dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi iblis sejati agar sama sepertiku!" Yuuya mengarahkan suntikan itu pada lengan Hiruma.

"Akh!" pekik Hiruma saat jarum tersebut berhasil menancap pada lengannya.

"Youichi … ini demi kamu, nak," gumam Yuuya.

Lalu, Yuuya melepaskan ikatan Hiruma.

**Cring**!

Hiruma bangkit lalu membuka matanya. Mata Hiruma menatap kosong, tidak seperti tatapannya yang tadi.

"Argh!" Hiruma mengerang berusaha menahan sesuatu yang disuntikkan oleh Yuuya.

"Youichi_-san_!"

"Youcchi!"

"Hiruma_-kuuuun_!"

Pekik Sena, Suzuna, dan Mamori bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau suntikkan kepada Hiruma_-kun_?" air mata menetes dari mata Mamori.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya membuat Hiruma menjadi iblis sejati," sahut Yuuya.

Hiruma mendengar suara Mamori yang memekikkan namanya.

'_Aku tidak akan berpisah denganmu, Mamori!'_ batin Hiruma masih berusaha melawan pengaruh itu.

"Ugh!" gumam Hiruma kesulitan.

"Tidak ada gunanya melawan. Kamu hanya akan merasakan sakit. Artinya badanmu bisa menerima darah mereka. Kalau melawan lagi, kamu berada dalam bahaya!" ujar Yuuya pada Hiruma.

"Darah?" Suzuna memekik kaget, "Kau memasukkan darah ke dalam tubuh Youcchi? Untuk apa?"

Air mata mengalir dari mata Suzuna dan Mamori. Sena hanya kebingungan, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi iblis sejati! Jadi aku memasukkan ke-empat golongan darah pada tubuhnya. Youichi adalah setengah manusia dan setengah iblis! Dia tidak memiliki golongan darah!" Yuuya tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Argh!" Hiruma tetap melawannya.

**Siiing …**

Tubuh Hiruma kembali goyah, lalu ambruk di lantai.

**Braak!**

Matanya tertutup, bibirnya terkatup, wajahnya menampakkan kedamaian.

"Youcchi! Apakah …"

**Greb!**

Mamori memeluk Hiruma, ia menangis pada bahu milik Hiruma. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Hiruma, lalu memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hiruma_-kun_ … sadarlah …" kata Mamori.

"Youcchi … jangan meninggal!" pinta Suzuna.

Sena memeluk Suzuna dari belakang, lalu mengusap punggung Suzuna untuk menenangkannya.

"Youichi_-san_ … jangan mati," ujar Sena.

"You-Youichi …" Yuuya mengucapkan nama Hiruma terbata-bata, lalu menghilang—pergi 'tak bertanggung jawab.

**Puk!**

Tangan besar mendarat pada kepala Mamori, jemari lentiknya menyusup di antara helaian rambut milik Mamori. Tangan tersebut menekan kepala Mamori lebih dalam lagi.

"Hiruma … _-kun_ …" desis Mamori.

"Kekeke … jangan menangis, Manajer sialan," ujar Hiruma.

Tunggu … Hiruma?

"Puh!" Hiruma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Bentuknya seperti taring.

"Hiruma_-kuun_!" Mamori memekik bahagia lalu memeluk Hiruma lebih erat lagi.

"Youcchi!" kata Suzuna lalu memeluk Sena lebih erat.

"Youichi_-saaaan_!" lalu Sena balas memeluk Suzuna lebih erat.

Suzuna melihat taring yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma tadi.

"Tunggu, sekarang Youcchi pasti menjadi manusia sejati!" ujar Suzuna.

"Apa?" Mamori dan Sena bertanya bersamaan.

"Suntikan tadi bereaksi terbalik! Bukannya menjadi iblis, ia malah menjadi manusia sejati! Lihat, gigi taring yang menjadi segel dalam tubuh Hiruma tanggal semua!"

"Segel?" giliran Mamori yang bertanya.

"Iya! Dalam tubuh iblis, terdapat empat gigi taring yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah iblis sejati. Sedangkan, karena Youcchi hanya setengah iblis, ia hanya memiliki dua gigi taring yang menjadi penanda!" jelas Suzuna.

"Tapi, taring Hiruma_-kun_ tidak ada yang lepas. Bahkan, giginya taring semua," ujar Mamori heran.

"Tentu saja! Itukan dari luar, kalau segel, itu berada di dalam tubuh dan fungsinya bukan untuk menggigit mangsa. Melainkan untuk menghisap darah yang telah ditelan," jelas Suzuna lagi.

"Ooh …." Mamori mengangguk mengerti.

**Cup!**

Hiruma mengecup kening Mamori.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya, 'kan?" ujar Hiruma pada Mamori.

Wajah Mamori memerah karena malu.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh Manajer sialanku! Karena dia yang aku lindungi! Dia yang aku jaga dan__—__"_

… _mencintainya._

+_Demon's Life__—__**owari**_+

_Author's time!_

Fic ini selesai pas detlen! Aaaah! Jadi gak sempet ngedit! QnQ

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan u.u

Maunya ada adegan Hiruma minum golongan darah A, AB, dan O! tapi waktu buatnya nggak ada QnQ

Ngomong-ngomong, Iin golongan darahnya AB loh 8) #gakpenting

Terima kasih buat Himmi-chan yang uda minjemin Iin buku Kyuli dan 4 Cewek Cantik, ya! Kalo gak ada buku itu, mungkin fic ini gak bakal ada =w=

Ah, iya! Baca juga ya fic Iin yang lain:

Naruto, ShikaTema.

Genre: _Angst_, _Romance_.

Rating: T.

Title: _Winter._

Summary: _Sedikit dorongan lagi, maka kau akan melupakan rasa sakitmu ini selamanya._/_ Kau mendengarku, 'kan, Temari? Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Temari! Bahkan … aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini untukmu …_

* * *

><p>Vocaloid, LenRin.<p>

Genre: _Family, Romance_.

Rating: _T_.

Title: _My Everything_.

Summary: Hidup sebagai orang yang berkecukupan, memenuhi segalanya dengan mengorbankan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan bersama keluarga. Hingga terlahir dua kembar yang dikatakan _Si Kembar yang Jenius. _Namun, akankah semuanya berjalan sesuai jalur?/ "Sayangnya, perasaan kita itu … terlarang, bukan?"/

* * *

><p>Dan, terima kasih, ya buat reader, reviewer, concreter*?* dan lain-lain yang udah nyemangatin Iin dan membuat Iin menjadi lebih baik! ~(^0^)~<p>

Osh! _See ya at the next story!_


End file.
